The Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS) is one of the six Divisions of the National Cancer Institute (NCI), the largest of the National Institutes of Health (NIH). The DCCPS is the arm of the National Cancer Institute that both generates new knowledge and seeks to ensure that the products of cancer control research are effectively applied in all segments of the population. DCCPS is designed to: ? understand the causes and distribution of cancer in populations, ? support the development and implementation of effective interventions, and ? monitor and explain cancer trends in all segments of the population. The objective of this contract is to provide support in the following 8 areas: (1) analytical support, (2) systems analysis, (3) data management and maintenance, (4) publication support, (5) computing infrastructure maintenance and support, (6) statistical methodology and programming and (7) WWW development and (8) Project management to support research efforts primarily or secondarily.